


Let the Wild Take Control

by MellowAme



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Multi, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowAme/pseuds/MellowAme
Summary: What if instead of hiding away in his bunker Branch was raised by the animals of the forest.This was a head cannon I had where all is the same except Branch is raised by animals





	1. Chapter 1

"And I need you now tonight!~"  
"...branch"  
"And I need you more than ever~"  
"And if you only hold me tight~"  
"...branch!"  
We'll be holding on forever  
"Branch!"  
"~And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong...."  
"BRANCH! WATCH OUT!"

"...huh" spoke a small blue trolling confused, but before he could fully register what was happening he found himself falling off his makeshift stage, quickly descending to the ground.

As he fell, he lift his gaze up towards the branch. He couldn't help but to scream as horror begins to course through his system.

"...grandma?.....GRANDMAAAAAA!!!"

His calls for her were met with screams of fear...  
He finally hits the ground.

Lifting himself up, all he could hear were the fading screams of his Grandma as she was taken by the Bergen.

"....Grandma?" He whimpered softly,knowing that there will be no response.


	2. All Alone

Branch

Rain~

It had began to rain. With a lost gaze towards the sky soft cold droplets fell against my face, melding with my fallen tears. I look down towards my open palms, watching them capture each of the clouds tears then firmly grasp them as if looking for something to hold.

" ...grandma...grandma... I'm so sorry..." I whisper, my voice raspy and fill with aching lost.  
A sense of helplessness sets in me and takes over.

I knew I couldn't just stay here on the ground, I needed to...need to...need to.. 

"Arrghh!" I groan in frustration as a dull pain began to set in my head. I grabbed my hair tightly between my fingers as my tears begin to fall again.

"I just need to find...help...YES HELP!" I yelled with realization. 

I slowly brought myself up, "I need help."

I look around my surroundings

With the rain obstructing my vision I can barely make out the shape of the troll tree. 

"I just need to tell King Peppy...He'll know what to do." I whispered and began heading to the tree.

~moments later~

I finally reached the troll tree panting out of breath, the faint glow of the royal pod offers little comfort on this horrid afternoon. But still without a moment to spare I make my way to the pod. A bit hesitant but determined I barged in.

"KING PEPPY PLEASE HELP!" I yelled with urgency interrupting the meeting of the elders.  
While all the other elder trolls began to raise their voice, questioning the situation King Peppy's rose above them all.

"Branch my boy? What's wrong? Why are you so wet?! ... Oh Branch what happen to your colors?" He asked this with a hint of sadness, he knows something bad had happened.

I ignored his concerns.

"Never mind me King Peppy! Something terrible happened! Grandma Rosie was taken by a Bergen!

And like that all was quiet , not a peep was made by anyone else. Either they where mourning the loss of another friend or in shock.

I was faced with continuous silence, not even King Peppy could find the words. All would've stayed quiet until Elder Antler had slammed his hands against the table.  
"Enough! I had enough of this! How long will we continue to suffer, TO LET OUR PEOPLE SUFFER?! We can no longer live like this, King Peppy we have to do something!"

King Peppy finally snapped out of his faze and frantically looked back between Elder Antler and I. He finally faced Elder Antler.

"You're right I have been with holding our escape for the longest of time, o have been worried about the safety of my people and thought the best would be for us to take our time..." he sighs with a grim expression and continues to say, " But it seems as time is no longer on our side. Each Year these horrid Bergen's take from us and destroy our families, Our Homes, Our Lives! And I have sat here and done nothing!" 

"Oh King Peppy you have done you're best and we Thank you." Elder Mayflower replies. But King Peppy shakes his head and sets his gaze upon the female Elder. A grin filled with sorrow on his face.

"Thank you Elder Mayflower for you kind words but it seems that now my best is not enough. Not enough for my people." He takes a deep breath and says,

" When we were captured by the Bergens a deal was made and that deal was that only one day a year Trolls will be taken for a day of feasting. Sadly, there was no way out. It was either that our to be completely wiped out of existence. The King at the time, my Great-Grandfather, decided that in hopes of escaping we will take the other deal of being eaten once a year, in order to protect the future survival of our species."

Everyone bowed their head in remembrance of this story. As this took place King Peppy allowed his gaze to look around the room, he finally stopped at me and resumed speaking.

"And now," he said slowly walking towards me, " Now they have broken that deal."  
The whole room looked at The King with confusion, including me.

"King Peppy?" I asked, " Please we re wasting time I...i need to save my Grandma... please?"

King Peppy looked at me and sadly shocked his head. He slowly lowered his self to my level and looked at me while gently laying his hands on my shoulder.

" Branch?" He whispers, " My boy I am so sorry, but your grandmother...she's gone. There's no way that we can help her and I am so sorry for that. Please understand this, please understand ."

Tears begin to flow down my face as I register what he said. Said King proceeded to pull me into a hug, picking me up as he stood up. He gaze set back to the table of Troll elders. And with a clear determined voice he said

" We can no longer dwell on the past and we must looked towards the future! Those horrendous Bergens have given us the means for escape. They broke their deal and took a Troll outside of Trollstice. We are no longer trapped by this deal and with the situation at hand we are more than ever determined on escape. My People! Trollstice comes up is a week from today! And we have been preparing for this moment and the time has come for us to plan our escape. PLEASE LET US RISE UP FROM THIS  NIGHTMARE AND CREATE A NEW FUTURE FOR US TO BE PROUD OF!!"

Everyone in the meeting room looked astonishingly at King Peppy then between each other then back to King. Elder Antler stood up and looked at King Peppy.

" Well King Peppy I guess I can speak for everyone when I say that we are on board for this stance on the issue and we are here to offer our support. What can we do to help?"

" Well first of all we need to let the people know of this." He said with a firm nod of his head then called for the royal News Hawker,

"Medley!"  
A small teacup troll with pale lilac skin and glittery maroon hair came bursting through the door.

"Yes My King? You called for me?" The little troll squeaked.

"Medley," the King spoke, " I need you run and tell all the Trolls of Troll village that we are now in the phase and will be executing plan Trollpha T in a week from today."

The lilac teacup troll eyes widened with surprise for a quick second, she then nodded and ran out the door.

King Peppy then returned to the Elders and proceeded to dismiss then for the evening telling them to prepare themselves and the people of the village. He also promised to further this discussion tomorrow morning.

As the Elder Trolls filed out of the room, King Peppy set his focus on the grey troll in his arms. He ran his hand through the trolling's new blackened strands. Sensing no reaction from the small child he assumed that he was asleep. He then left the room heading to his private chambers, placed the sleeping child on his bed, took a glance at the beautiful pink pod growing beside his room, and then headed towards his study in order to organize for the Trolls big escape.


	3. Time to execute Trollpha T

~Branch~  
The days have gone by in a flash and it is now Trollstice eve, we planned our time of escape at midnight. The Troll tree buzzed with frenzied worries as each trolls ran around performing last minute preparations. A lot of detailed planning has gone into plan Trollpha T and with each detailed step planned a Team has been assigned.

There is team Toymaker, those are Trolls in charge of making the Troll decoys. Then their is team Moles, which are in charge of digging the tunnels. Then we have team Supplier, which are the Trolls that prepare what we need for the escape and provide each individual with a light pack of supplies and provisions. Lastly, there is team Playtime, these Trolls are the women and children whose job is to lessen suspicion in the Bergens by acting like our typical Trolls self.

And then there's me.

I had offer my hand to help but strangely I have been ignored or met with disgusted looks which made me confused  and distressed. King Peppy sensing this combination of emotions decided to give me the job of watching over Princess Poppy as all the Trolls, King Peppy included, busied themselves with executing the escape plan.

So to pass the time I have been taking Poppy to teams Playtime to mingle with the other trollings.

" Okay Poppy let's go find your friends." I say looking at the pink trolling.  
To which she replied with a sweet gaze and a bubbly giggle. I then picked her up and head to the play area.

As we finally reached the play area, I couldn't help but notice the sudden attention I was receiving from the mothers there. Some even going to the length of drawing their children closer to them.

*Sigh* Ever since I ran into the meeting with news of losing my Grandma everyone has been fearful of me. Either glaring at me with disgusting or avoiding me all together.

And I have Medley to blame for that.

See the job of a News Hawker is to spread news quickly, Medley had done her job but that doesn't mean that she wouldn’t gossip.

**Flashback**

I was walking around the Troll tree seeing if I could offer my help to any of the teams, but I was only met with rejection. At the time I couldn’t help but noticed the disgusted like gaze each Troll had set upon me. It was really weird but I decided to shake it of. I decided to take a quick rest on a limb, as I was resting my attention was drawn into some whispers and after finally hearing my name I decided to sneak around the branch to listen closer.

“ _I’m telling you! That little Branch trolling is trouble! Only a troll with bad luck could cause a death like that through singing. How ignorant do you have to be not to see that. Each family member he loses is his fault. And he has the nerve to stay grey even though he has King Peppy to watch over him. How ungrateful! If I were you I would stay away from a troll like him! You should warn the others just to be safe.”_

“ _That’s a good idea_.” I heard a whisper in reply.  
As I heard the other Troll leave, I left my hiding spot to confront the troll spreading these nasty rumors. I was in shock once I faced the troll who was spreading the gossip.

“Medley?! how could you?” I asked with shock and sadness filling my voice

“ How could I?” She repeated with a sneer, “ As Royal News Hawker it is my duty to protect the trolls by providing information, and that’s all I’m doing.”

“But they’re not true!” I replied with some anger.

“ Who cares if they aren’t true, I seen what you have done! You’re bad luck and I will protect my friends from you.” The Maroon haired troll said quite haughtily.

I stood their with shock, my mouth slightly gaping as I tried to come up with a reply. But I couldn’t help but think... was this my fault? I dropped my head in defeat and tried to hide the tears threatening to fall.

“That’s right, now you feel guilty. If you care about people I suggest distancing yourself.” Medley said, her hair whipping in the wind as she turns herself from me and leaves.

I continued to sit there, allowing my tears to flow freely.

 **End flashback**  

I shook my head to rid myself of these negative feelings. Ever since that whole situation Trolls began to keep distance from me.

I found a group of trollings playing in the dew leaves, 3 of them where close to Poppy’s age, a little yellow troll with blue hair, a red troll with orange dreadlocks, and twins attached at the tip of their hair. They all looked like they were having fun so I walked up to them and placed Poppy amongst them. She took to them quite nicely.

I looked at Poppy giggling with fondness but I was pulled from this feeling when I heard  
“ **Ahem**.”  
I looked up only to see disapproving gazes from the mothers at the playground.

I sighed and raised my hands in defeat, showing them I meant no harm, I backed up taking a seat furthest from everyone but still being able to watch Poppy.

I spent the rest of the Afternoon like this.

-hours later

The time of escape had finally come upon us, after all the hard work done we were able to execute the plan without raising any suspicion from the Bergens. King Peppy had called for all the trolls to meet up at the designated area, which was a hidden hole on top of the tree’s trunk. As everyone draws near King Peppy gives one last encouraging speech.

“ My People the time has come for us to begin anew! And right here is the door to new beginnings and a new life! Though the journey will be perilous and frightening Have Faith! Have Trust in each other! And Keep Strength! WE CAN DO THIS!” King Peppy ended his speech sparking something fierce in the Trolls.

With this newfound energy the trolls marched into the hole chanting,

“ **TROLLS! TROLLS!** ”

Peppy and I had been the last to enter, Peppy had stayed behind to make sure that all the Trolls had gotten in the hole safely and I stayed behind so I could pass on Poppy to King Peppy. We both took a look back at our home saddened with the memories it possessed. King Peppy then looked towards me and ruffled my blackened hair. Taking a hold of my hand he places a sleeping Poppy in his hair and says,

“ Let’s go find a new home Branch” smiling at me.

We finally descend into the hole. Leaving our past behind to face a new future.


	4. New Home?

~Branch~

After weeks of traveling, trying to put as much distance from the Bergens as we can, we finally found a place suitable for a new life. It provided all that we needed fresh air, clean water, and

" **SWEET ACOUSTICS!** " King Peppy had yelled interrupting what I was about to say.

And right on cue the rest of the Troll population broke out into song, keeping in tempo of Poppy's cowbell. And as they sang they began constructing everyday uses pods and settling into spots on the new makeshift Troll tree.

As they carried on with the task at hand, I began to head to the already finished royal pod as I was instructed to do so, for what reason I don't know.

~~~~

I was standing outside the meeting room, my hand reaching for the periwinkle tulip door handle, until I heard a mallet banging on a hard surface silencing a noisy crowd. I decided to wait before entering and listen to the conversation instead. Once the crowd settled I could finally point out that it was Nana Nectar conducting the meeting. Her sweet yet deep bass like voice echoing through the hall.

Nana Nectar is the Troll in charge of losses and tragedies. When trolls pass away or were eaten she planned the funerals. She was also in charge of the orphaned children, finding new homes for them.

"What is she doing then?" I thought and put my ear on the door in order to hear better.

**~Inside the meeting hall~**

" Okay, Okay everyone settle down now." The elderly women voiced, her loud voice capturing the attention of the Trolls attending.

"Okay good. Now that I have your attention we must focus on the task at hand. My job is to make sure that everyone is safe and has a home to go to. Sadly, after all those terrible experiences with the Bergens, many trollings have been orphaned and left without homes." She pause with a saddened expression setting on her wrinkly face. But continued.

" Now we have done a good job and many of the trollings have been placed and are now settling into their new homes and families, but one issue or may I say troll still remains. Branch."

~~~~~  
My ears perked at the mention of my name and pressed to the door closer so I could hear better.  
~~~~~~  
" Now we still have many qualifying families so who is willing to take in that sweet little trolling? Who will take in Branch?" Nana Nectar asked with a sweet smile.

Suddenly the crowd broke into an uproar, all against the thought. Seeing this Nana Nectar decided to call out the first eligible family.

" Family Frostglitter? How about you, will you guys take in Branch? I believe he would be a great addition to your family. He's smart, dependable, overall a good kid."

" I'm sorry" Robin Frostglitter began glancing back at his wife and children , " I'm sorry but I already have a family to worry about and after seeing what became of Branch's family... I cannot allow such bad luck putting my family at risk." He said firmly.

The whole hall was in silence at the statement.

" I AGREE! HAVING A CHILD LIKE BRANCH COULD LEAD OUR FAMILIES TO THE SAME FATE AS HIS FACED!" Yelled a random Troll in the crowd and the the whole hall broke out in an agreement.

Nectar tried to reason with the families, desperately she went down the list asking each family only to be met with rejection at each turn.

**~Outside meeting hall~**

All I could do was struggle to keep my the tears threatening to fall at bay. My breathing was uneven and I couldn't help but let out small whimpers of heartbreak. I made a sharp 180 turn in order to run out of there. I needed to get out of there!

But was stopped when I impacted something hard. The impact had caused me to stumble backwards into the the doors of the meeting hall causing them to burst wide open, exposing me to the crowd.

I lift my gaze at all the Trolls attending, as they returned the gaze their eyes widened with shock. I had a questioning look, confused by their looks until something wet hit my hand. I slowly lifted said hand to my face only to be met with moisture.

I guess I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

I slowly composed myself, got up, whispered an apology to the crowd and ran out of the hall. Pushing past what I impacted, which turned out to be King Peppy but I ignored him and his calls for me and continued to run out of the pod. And as soon as I made it outside it began to rain, but I didn't care I just continued to run.

~~~~~

It had begun to rain, despite that I still ran. My vision was blurred by the heavy droplets and my feet slipping and sliding as the ground became mud. Even though the rain was obscuring my vision I could tell that I had ran myself out of the Troll Village and into the forest.

As the rain continues to pour I began to slip and slide, finally losing my footing I tumble downhill into a trench that laid beneath a giant mushroom.

“ Oww that hurts,” I moan in discomfort at the pain. I took a look over at my body in order to assess any injury I may have gotten. Despite some scrapes and bruises I was alright.

I crawled over to the root of the mushrooms to prop myself against it. I took in shallow shaky breaths in order to calm myself after recent events. My tears flowing ever stronger.

“ No one wants me... and it’s my fault. **_EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!_** ” I yelled in frustration falling to the ground finally letting go the whirlwind of emotions swelling in me.

Distracted by my overwhelming emotions I failed to notice a dark shadow lingering in the distance. It wasn’t until I heard nearing steps and a low feral growl that I then became aware of the situation at hand.

I looked up only to come face to face with gigantic piercing pale icy blue eyes.

“ _This is it_ ” I thought as fear set in, “ _This is how I’m going to die. Alone with now one to care about me._ ” I then closed my eyes accepting my fate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the real story begins! Buckle up peeps for the more to come!


	5. Could I call this place Home?

~Branch~  
I laid their for ages waiting for what I thought was inevitable to come. But after some time I realized nothing has happened. I slowly turn my face in order to gaze upon my predator only to meet eyes with pale icy blue ones.

"....um?" I let the sound slip my lips but quickly shut them once I was hit with a burst of warm air.

The creature had brought it's muzzle closer to me and gave an experimental sniff. I held my breath hoping that whatever this thing was would spare me and let me live. After awhile of sniffing The creature gave a soft sneeze and left the mushroom.

"Whew" I breathed out as relief began to settle in me. I hope that meant that the creature had left, allowing me to live another day. But that small bloom of relief and happiness of being spared was short lived as the mushroom I was using to protect me was uprooted by the creature.

"AAAHHHH!!" I screamed gazing up towards the fallen rain to face the being that would end my sad life.

" At least I can finally see you for who you are." I whisper feeling somewhat satisfied for finally being able to put a face to the predator.

Though the rain obstructed my vision to some extent, I was still able to make out the creature. And if I wasn't so afraid of losing my life to this creature I would be in complete awe of its beauty.

Before me stood, from what I believed to be in legends, was a two tailed Nightengale Fury.  I remember how grandma use to read me this book on mythical forest creature and from what she would tell me, a Nightengale was not truly a rare class of species but one of the most feared. Due to a lack of knowledge of the creature their isn't much to be said, but based on the tales Grandma use to tell me from those who survived encounters The Fury, The Nightengale has been know for their destruction of Troll villages.

Though they have a fearful history, This Nightengale shows that they are far from looking fearful. Before me stood a beautiful creature with fur as pale and as glowing as a full blue moon. Upon the fur sat freckles that scattered across like stars in the galaxy. The body of this mysterious creature was of a combination of a fox and a bear with tails and ears of a fox and the body of a bear.

But despite all this mix match of parts what really caught my attention was that the Nightengale had four eyes.  Two big major ones set in a normal position and then two small ones each on one side resting on the temple of its face.

It's seemed that no matter what I did, I just couldn't pull myself away from its gaze. I only snapped out of it when the creature bend down to snap its mouth around the scruff of my hair, picked me up and began to walk away carrying me in its mouth.

" Wait! Where are you taking me?! Please put me down! Don't eat me!" I cried out in fear. I wanted to scream for help but I knew that wouldn't work since I was far away from the troll village. At least that's what I believed.

" _Oh please. You know that even if you called for help no one would risk their lives to save a grey nuisance like you. They're probably all celebrating your disappearance._ " An inner voice that I tried to avoid told me.

As I inner monologued the Fury began to pick up speed, and all the forest scenery began to blur as the wind whipped across my grey face. I desperately tried to remember each turn we took so if I could make an escape I would at least have an idea of where I was going, but with each time the fury picked up speed my surroundings just became blurrier and blurrier. So I gave up and just kept my focus ahead of me, trying to keep calm as I grew further and further away from the village.

~~~~~~

Night had fallen upon us when the fury had finally began to slow down. She continued to decrease in speed until we stopped in front a massive sequoia Tree.

As I took a look around, the tree bustled with the lives of many animals and creatures. Due to it being night time it was difficult to specify all the creatures but based on the legends and tales my grandma used to tell me I was confident that this tree must be the tree of Melos.

From what I can remember the tree of Melos,which is the root word of melody, is basically where the creatures of this world gain their musically abilities it's like the origins of where music comes from. And alongside it comes those singing forestry that always seem to be there when the Trolls back home break into song.

"So this is where you guys come from." I said in awe of it all, as I was captivated by the scenery the fury continued its path by traveling downwards into the roots of the tree to which the entrance to a burrow laid out.

When we entered the burrow I was suddenly dropped and landed on something plush and warm. I took in my surroundings and realized that I was plopped right in the middle of a sleeping pile of Fury pupplings. I then looked towards the adult Fury, who I was assuming is the mother, and gave her a confused stare. To which she responded with a circling around the nest of Pupplings then settling down in the nest with her head facing me.

" Sooo... you're not going to eat me?" I asked even though I knew I wouldn't receive an answer.

" _Now why would I want to eat a Pup like you._ "

" YOU TALK! wait...how?"  I asked surprised.

" _Keep your voice down little one, my pups are asleep. As for the answer of your question, one must remember that music is a universal language. Something to which all can speak and understand if they are willing to learn. And it is by these means that I'm able to communicate with you and many other creatures._ " A soft voiced replied

" Hmmm well okay then...um what's your name? Mine's Branch." I was reacting to this surprisingly well if I do say so myself.

" _Nice to meet you Branch,my name is  
Viola._" The now named fury replied

  
"Nice to meet you Viola. Now I must ask WHAT IN THE NAME OF HUGS IS GOING ON?!...oops sorry"  I apologized when I realized that my voice had gotten loud.

" _At least you realized your volume, but to answer you question, from our first encounter I could see that you where experiencing a great inner turmoil and heartbreak, and for a trolling your age that isn't an emotion that you should be experiencing so intensely. You look so alone._ " Viola replied, her expression saddening as she did.

" How would you know I'm lonely? I could've just be seeking shelter from the rain and you took me from my family!" I said defensively.

" _Branch, tell me the truth._ " Said a stern voice.

I sighed and tried to rack my brain with more stories, just anything to avoid this talk but with one look into those intense pale eyes I decided to come clean. At least she's willing to listen to me.

I began to tell Viola all the events that led up to the moment of our encounter this also included the Bergens, losing grandma,  and the great escape. As I told my story Viola gave me her undivided attention.

~some time later~

" Once I learned that no one wanted me, I came to understand that everything was my fault and what ever happens to me...well it would be what I deserved." I whisper as the tears fell from my face. Viola nuzzled my cheek in order to gain my attention. She then looked me in the eyes and began to speak.

" _Poor child, nothing is your fault. Your Grandma Rosiepuff did what she did in order to protect you and give you a chance to live and because she loved you unconditionally . Now you know she wouldn't want you to feel the way you do now. And as for those other trolls... Well beings fear the things they don't understand and react irrationally. It is there lost for they gave up the chance to have such a sweet child be apart of their family."_

I nodded consciously and gently licked my face as a sort of comfort. I giggled in reply to her actions.

" _Now with that said_ ," Viola said looking determinedly at me, " _I have decided to take you in and have you as my pup._ "

" **WAIT WHAT?!** "

Whimpers began to fill the burrow, Viola gave me a stern glare. I guess I woke up the pupplings.

" _Oops...sorry?_ " I said lowering my ears apologetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter, it’s my longest one yet. I also have a tumblr and on there I decided to draw a scene from the last chapter where Branch is crying under the mushrooms here the link:
> 
> https://fae-ame.tumblr.com/post/169456314810/so-this-is-from-a-scene-in-chapter-4-of-my-wild


	6. Could I Call This Place Home pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone look an Update! Finally! Sorry that I’ve been MIA for quite some time, I finally finished school and I’m a Nurse now ☺️ But now I have some time I will get back to this story! It took me some time to return because I lost what inspired me to make this story and now I finally remembered and that just hyped me up to continue. I’ll do my best for those who enjoy the story and when I get everything in order I will share my tumblr account since I have made some art for the story and will continue to. And if anyone ever wants to ask me something or like do something for the story that would be the ideal place to hit me up! 
> 
> Thank you all for the patience and Enjoy the update
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Branch~

 

"Again I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to wake em u- WAAH."I apologize as the now awake pups jumped me, excited to meet a new friend.

 

 _"It's okay little one, at least your getting to know your new siblings."_ Viola said while snickering, probably enjoying watching me suffer with these hyperactive pups.

 

She then set about to walk about the burrow and headed towards the kitchen...I mean if you could call it a kitchen, I have no idea why she would have one in the first place. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I dragged myself along with a pile of Fury pups attached and peeked around the corner to see what she was doing.

" OH MY GOSH!"

She was cooking.

 

Well I guess this is the kitchen then.

But that wasn't the surprising part, what really shocked me was instead of finding a Fury, in her place stood a Troll like species but one with ears at the top of her head and a bushy tail.

 

"Ummmm....?" I had no words to really say and instead just continued to look at her in shock and awe.

 

"Oh? What is the matter little one, Minku  catch your tongue?" She looked at me with amusement laced in her eyes.

 

"I-I didn't know you could change like that." I mumbled

 

"Oh yes, while I do prefer my natural form, I could tell that communicating telepathically was giving you child mind quite a tizzy, this form allows me to verbalize with you in a less complicated setting." She said while returning her gaze back towards her kitchen

 

" But don't worry, once you get older little one, you'll be able to have better control of communicating telepathically."

She smirked fondly at me and returned her gaze back to the meal she was preparing. As she returned her focus to the meal she spoke to Branch.

 

"Why don't you go on ahead and introduce yourself to your new siblings, I believe they are quite excited to meet you."

 

" Wait! I never sai-" I began to argue

 

" NOPE! No argument, you are MY Pup now and I shall protect you to the ends of this reality! Now be and obedient pup and go meet the rest of your siblings."

 

She said sternly and to ensure that the message was received she directed a motherly glared at me.

I quickly zipped my lips and slowly backed out of the kitchen, heading back to the living room to meet the rest of my new family...I guess

 

" YOU DON'T GUESS! YOU KNOW!" Viola yelled mentally.

I cringed at the volume and quickened my pace to the living room.

 

As I reached the living room I c find that the pups had tired themselves out again and had packed in together in some kind of pile, all yawning they begin to go back to sleep. Not wanting to disturb them I began to draw back, but suddenly stopped at a firm tug of my pants.

I looked down only to see that one of the pups had a tight grasp of my pants between.

 

“Come lay with us new brother.” A gentle,sleepy voice echoed in my mind.

 

And before I couldeven begin to refuse, I was dragged down into the pile. The soft fur cushioning the fall.

 

I desperately tried to claw my way out of the warm embrace, not used to such affection, but the more I struggled the more the warmth of there soft fur pulled me back in. The pups had forced me into some cuddle pile and though I tried to fight it I had sadly begun to lose the battle.

 

The soft sounds and scent coming from the kitchen, the comforting warmth and purrs of the puplings, it gave me a feeling I haven’t felt in quite while, not since I lost gran- *sigh* her. I haven’t felt safe like this..ever. Not even after the Escape. Such security and warmth made me realize how tired I was.

 

Suddenly, my eyes began to droop and become heavy, no longer being able to fight it I succumb to the feeling and fell asleep. In my last moments of consciousness I burrowed myself further to my furry surroundings and a small smile graced my face.


	7. Decision Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel this had to be on its own
> 
> Also for the story I’m just gonna let you guys know that in this Au the trolls got far away from the Bergens and that Chef pretty much drove herself to her demise over obsession with finding the trolls.
> 
> Also Branch won’t stay Grey for long, but the Trolls still treat him like Grey Branch due to his Bad luck, and Branch stays away from the trolls but finds a bit of happiness by hanging with the animals.
> 
> Ps. I have no beta reader so please excuse any errors. I’m working on it

Branch Dream~

 

"Branch~ Branch~ oh my dear lil twig, please hear me." A gentle voice called out to me, the volume of the voice was so soft and quiet that it was as if a warm hand was caressing me. With each word said a burst of warmth and comfort hit me and spread from my head to toe. It reminded sooo much of...

 

" GRANDMA?! Grandma is that you? Where are you?!"I asked frantically.

 

" Oh my dear lil twig, my sweet lil twig,"

The warmth hit me again.

" I am sorry my dear son but you cannot see me, all I can give you is my final parting words."

 

" Grandma Rosie... No-please don't leave me. I-I need you to stay with please, I-I just *sniffs* just take me with you! Please!" I pleaded into the warm moon lit glow of this dreamscape void, the tears freely flowing from my face.

 

"Oh my darling lil Branch I'm sorry, for I can't grant your wish. I did all this just so you could live, that's all I want. Please don't let the pain and sadness engulf you, please understand that all that I do, I do it for you."

 

" No Grandma No." I begin to go full out break down, " Please don't leave, I'm all alone, and all the Trolls think I'm bad luck and ...and..." at this point I'm sobbing so hard.

 

“Oh my poor lil Twig, do you not see? You’re not alone, at least not anymore.”

 

“Huh?” I question, my tears coming to a stop suddenly.

 

“ My lil Branch, don’t you see? You found such a wonderful family?”

 

“...You mean the Nightengales? But I thought you said they where dangerous?” I asked shocked.

 

“ Sometimes when we don’t understand things we use fear to make up for our lack of knowledge.” My Grandma replies with a hint of guilt in her voice, “ And for that I apologize for filling your head with that. I can see now how I completely misunderstood them.”

 

I stayed quiet. Allowing what she said to settle in my mind.

 

“ My lil one...it’s time for me to go.” I hear my Grandma whisper.

 

“ Huh? Wha- Grandma wait?!” I called out.

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s time for me to go on, but before I go, Branch, please remember not to allow grief to consume you for too long and don’t let the negativity of trolls affect you, just like I said, ‘Sometimes when we don’t understand things we use fear to make up for our lack of knowledge.’ So don’t allow what others say keep you from finding happiness.

 

And with your new family ....you’re in safe hands Okay.”

 

And with that, all was quiet. Though I couldn’t see it, I felt Grandma’s warm smile caress me, reassuring me.

 

Soft tears began to slide down my plump cheeks, I cried, not out of bitterness and pain but out of acceptance and hope for the future with my new family.

 

I may feel sad now with the loss of my Grandma but I won’t allow that feeling to consume me.

 

“ I’ll do my best Grandma, I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions on how the Story will be like you can Find me on Tumblr under the name Fae-Ame and send me a question, if you don’t want to do that just message me here ☺️


End file.
